1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver circuit for driving a display device, a display device having the same, and a method of driving the driver circuit for driving the display device, more particularly to a driver circuit for driving a display device capable of reducing power consumption thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone is divided into a flip type and a folder type, etc. In a flip type mobile phone, a display panel for displaying an image is exposed outside the mobile phone. A folder type mobile phone is folded while not in use. The folder type mobile phone includes a key pad part and a display panel part, and the key pad part has a hinge attaching the key pad part to the display panel part so that the display panel faces the display panel.
The folder type is divided into a general folder type and a dual folder type.
The dual folder type mobile phone has a main display panel part and an additional display part (or a sub display panel part). The main display panel part displays main image information, and the sub display panel part displays sub information such as time, date, receive sensitivity, etc.
The main display panel part is not exposed externally in a folded state, and the sub display panel part is disposed on the outside of an upper folder for allowing a user to view the sub information even when the upper folder is in the folded state.
The sub display panel part displays the sub information while the phone is turned on, not only while the line is occupied but also while the line is not occupied. Thus, most of power is consumed in the sub display part.
In dual folder type, the sub display part has smaller size and smaller resolution compared with the main display panel part, and thus the power consumption of the dual folder type mobile phone is smaller than that of the flip type mobile phone. The flip type mobile phone does not have an additional sub display panel part, and the sub information is displayed on a main display panel part.
Especially, a size of the main display panel part of the flip type mobile phone is larger than that of the main display panel part of the dual folder mobile phone, and thus the power consumption of the flip type is larger than that of the dual folder.
A driver circuit for driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is turned on not only while the line is occupied but also while the mobile phone is in a standby mode. In addition, most of power of the LCD panel is consumed at the driver circuit. Therefore, the conventional mobile phone having the LCD panel wastes unnecessary power consumption in the standby mode, or while the mobile phone is not in use.